


Chocolate

by KingEcto



Category: Kingdom Hearts Unchained - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEcto/pseuds/KingEcto





	Chocolate

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera en Daybreak Town. Galleta despertó con un agudo quejido mientras se estiraba por completo. Ya que hoy tenía el día libre no le importó dormir un par de horas de más, acurrucadito al lado de su Chirithy que seguía roncando como un tronco. El chico acarició su suave cabeza, haciendo que abriera los ojitos lentamente.  
- **Ah… Buenos días, Galleta.**  -Saludó su compañero, frotándose la cara.  
-  **Buenos días, Chirithy.** -Le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Como cada día salió a la plaza con la fuente donde normalmente la Maestra Invi le daba su trabajo diario. Sin embargo, hoy que estaba libre, simplemente estaba buscando alguien con quien pasar el rato y no aburrirse. Sin embargo, nada más llegar su atención en seguida se vio centrada en la preciosa decoración del pueblo. La fuente había cambiado su color azul cristalino por baldosas marrones y blancas. El agua fue reemplazada por un espeso líquido oscuro que olía fuertemente a chocolate. Había papelillos con forma de corazón de colores por todas partes, y colgando de los balcones en las casas pudo leer las palabras "Feliz San Valentín".  
- **¡Woaaah! ¿Qué es esto?**  -Preguntó en voz alta, corriendo hasta la fuente. - **¡Todo huele super bien!**  
-  **¡Mira, mira! ¡Es chocolate!** -Respondió Chirithy desde su hombro.  
-  **¿Se podrá comer? Que hambre…**  
-  **¡Preguntémosle a alguien!**  
Los dos se giraron con una sonrisa, pero todos parecían ocupados ignorando los maravillosos adornos que tenían a su alrededor. Eso sí; la mayoría de sus compañeros vestían forma elegante, predominando el rojo en sus trajes. No había duda de que esta era una fiesta que Galleta desconocía. Después de todo, hacía muy poco que había llegado aquí.  
De pronto, entre un mar de personas apareció una cabeza de oso que reconocería en cualquier parte.  
- **¡KUMA!**  -Gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron. La cabeza de oso se detuvo un instante y de pronto comenzó a caminar más deprisa. - **¡ESPERA, KUMA!**  
Cada vez que veía a su querido amigo y su achuchable cabeza de peluche Galleta parecía adquirir una enorme fuerza sobrehumana. Corrió tanto que consiguió alcanzar al chico en menos de un par de segundos, lanzándose como una bala contra él. Kuma no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y acabó en el suelo con un joven y sonriente Galleta encima. Todo por no querer abrir los brazos para atraparlo. El resto de miembros de su unión hicieron lo posible por esquivarlos y seguir con sus tareas. Era lo mismo de cada día.  
-  **¡Aquí estás, Kuma! ¡Buenos días!**  
-  **Aire…** -Se quejó el chico desde dentro de la cabeza.  
Galleta se puso en pie, ofreciéndole la mano a su compañero para que se levantase, pero este la rechazó levantándose él solo.  
- **¡Galleta! Te he dicho mil veces que no te tires encima.** -Le regañó, señalando directamente. Quizás el chico le habría hecho más caso si no tuviera esa cara tan linda dibujada en su máscara.  
A muchos les daba mal rollo los ojos con forma de rombo que Kuma dibujaba en sus máscaras de oso, pero por algún motivo al albino le parecían la cosa más adorable del mundo. ¡Es como si un peluche enorme le estuviera regañando! No podía evitar las ganas de abrazarlo.  
- **Lo siento, Kuma.**  -Soltó con una expresión de felicidad infinita.  
- **¡Tu cara dice que no lo sientes en absoluto!**  -Se quejó el chico, levantando los brazos.  
-  **Kuma…**  -Un Chirithy apareció en su hombro. - **Tenemos que irnos si queremos volver pronto.**  
-  **Ah. Sí. Tengo trabajo, Galleta. Nos vemos.**  
-  **¡Espera, Kuma! ¡Tengo que preguntarte algo!**  
Tanto el chico con cabeza de oso como su compañero resoplaron con cansancio, girándose de nuevo con los brazos cruzados.  
-  **No, Galleta. No soy un peluche de veras.**  
- **¡Ya sabemos eso!** -Soltó el Chirithy de Galleta, ofendido. - **Quería preguntarte sobre la fiesta.**  
-  **¡Sí! ¿Por qué está todo tan decorado? ¿Qué se celebra?**  
-  **¿Uh…? Um…**  -Kuma esperó unos momentos. - **Bueno, es la fiesta de San Valentín. Ya sabes…**  
- **¡No lo se! ¡Por eso te pregunto!**  
-  **A ver…** -Kuma lo guió hasta la fuente para sentarse. Galleta lo siguió con una sonrisita impaciente. - **Veamos… En San Valentín hay muchos dulces y adornos de colores. Luego por la noche, cuando todos acaban el trabajo, los miembros de diferentes Uniones nos reunimos y le damos regalos a una persona especial para nosotros.**  
- **¡Woaaaah…! ¡Es una fiesta fantástica! ¿Qué clase de regalos se dan?  
**- **Um… Bueno… Chocolate, flores… Ese tipo de cosas. Las chicas a veces aprovechan para declararse a la persona que les gusta.**  -Se llevó una mano a la nuca.  
-  **¡Pero no todo es tan bonito! Si la persona no está interesada en ti lo más normal es que rechace tu regalo, así que hay muchas lágrimas también.** -Comentó el Chirithy de Kuma, levantando una manita.  
-  **Huuuuuh… Suena divertido.**  
-  **¿Qué tiene eso último de divertido…?**  
Una voz femenina asustó a ambos chicos y sus Chirithys. Justo en frente se hallaba una chica de pelo oscuro, recogido en dos coletas mulliditas. Tenía ambas manos sobre las caderas, mirándolos con una ceja levantada.  
-  **¡Algodón! ¡Buenos días!**  -Saludó Galleta.  
-  **Buenos días… Galleta. ¿De verdad no conocías San Valentín?**  
- **¡Nope!**  
La chica se sentó a su lado, mientras que Kuma soltaba otro largo suspiro.  
-  **En fin eso es todo.**  
-  **¡Que va! No le has hablado de la ropa.**  
- **¿Ropa?**  -Preguntó inmediatamente el albino  
Kuma se encogió de hombros, dejando hablar a la chica.  
-  **Dicen que tienes que usar una prenda roja para que el amor de tu vida te haga un regalo en la fiesta de la noche de San Valentín.**  -La chica sonrió. - **Por cierto, tenemos ofertas festivas en la tienda.**  
-  **¿No habrás venido simplemente para hacer publicidad de tu tienda…?** -Murmuró el chico con cabeza de oso.  
-  **¡Que grosero! ¡Venía a saludar a mis queridos amigos!  
**-  **¿Qué amigos…?**  -Masculló, pero nadie llegó a oirlo.  
- **Algo rojo, eh… ¡Me pregunto si alguien me hará un regalo!**  
Kuma se levantó de la fuente de un salto.  
- **Eres muy popular. Estoy seguro de que mucha gente querrá que seas su San Valentín.**  
-  **¿Tu crees?**  
-  **En fin. Tengo trabajo, y quiero volver para la fiesta. Nos vemos, Galleta.**  -Se despidió levantando una mano con pereza.  
- **¡Ánimo! ¡Nos vemos luego, Kuma!**  
Con eso se quedaron a solas Galleta y Algodón en la fuente de chocolate. La chica hundió un dedo en el líquido y se lo llevó a los labios. Su expresión rápidamente cambió a una de disgusto. Galleta se le quedó mirando con curiosidad, imitándola y probando el sabor él mismo. Sabía demasiado amargo.  
-  **Ughh…** -Algodón se limpió la boca con un pañuelo. - **En fin, Galleta. ¿Quieres ver la ropa que tenemos de oferta por San Valentín? Vas a ir a la fiesta, ¿verdad?**  
-  **¡Sí!** -Asintió con fuerza. - **Oh… Pero…**  
Chirithy lo miró con curiosidad.  
-  **¿Pasa algo?**  
El chico sacó de su bolsillo un monedero con platines, empezando a contar poco a poco.  
-  **Uuuh… También quería comprar algo… Ya sabes, para hacer un regalo.**  
\- ¿Eeeeh? ¿A quién, a quién? -El Chirithy dio un par de saltitos.  
-  **Hehe… ¡Secreto!**  
Algodón sonrió dulcemente.  
-  **Lo más fácil y barato es hacer chocolate. ¡Además así podrás comprar la ropa también!**  
La chica le puso una mano en el hombro.  
- **Ah. Ha asumido que la vas a comprar.**  
A Galleta se le escapó una risita nerviosa.  
-  **La verdad es que no se como se hace…**  
-  **¡Tranquilo! ¡Yo te ayudo!**  
-  **Uh… Pero no será gratis, ¿verdad?**  
- **¡Por un módico precio!**  
-  **Lo sabía…** -El chico suspiró, pero acabó con una sonrisita. - **¡Está bien! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!**  
-  **¡Siiii!**

Algodón al principio pensaba que había salido ganando al enseñarle a Galleta la forma adecuada de hacer el chocolate, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ya llevaban casi todo el día en la cocina y el chico seguía quemando su pobre encimera no estaba muy segura de que hubiese cobrado suficiente.  
Después de tener que apagar incontables fuegos y tirar a la basura mil y un dulces, por fin habían conseguido hacer tres corazones hechos de chocolate con leche envueltos en un papel rojo brillante. La chica le preguntó un par de veces que porqué había hecho tantos, pero Galleta simplemente le respondía poniéndose el dedo índice sobre lo labios con expresión misteriosa. Después de eso, decidió compensarla comprando uno de sus trajes más caros para la fiesta.  
Se vistieron mientras bromeaban sobre quién iba a ser el que consiguiera más regalos y pusieron rumbo juntos a la plaza. De noche era incluso más bonito. Las luces rojas y blancas brillaban sobre el precioso vestido de rosas que llevaba Algodón. Galleta quiso combinar con ella y utilizar el equivalente masculino de su traje, pero ella insistió en que "alguien ya había comprado ese" y que el que tenía ahora era mucho mejor. Lo cierto es que su ropa parecía hecha de galletas, lo cual era bastante apropiado considerando su nombre.  
-  **¡Bien! ¡Hemos llegado! Me pregunto si Kuma ha vuelto de trabajar ya…**  -Murmuró Algodón, colocándose un dedo sobre el mentón.  
-  **Puede.** -Galleta sonrió un poco. - **¡Toma!**  
Extendió un brazo dándole uno de los envoltorios con chocolate que habían estado preparando todo el día. Algodón parpadeó un par de veces. Miró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda hasta acabar señalándose a sí misma.  
-  **¿Para mi?**  
-  **¡Sí! Kuma dijo que en la fiesta se hacen regalos para personas especiales para nosotros. ¡Y Algodón es muy especial para mi!**  -Ella agarró el envoltorio y Galleta siguió. - **Siempre nos estás ayudando a mi y a Kuma. Y es muy divertido cuando vamos juntos a las misiones. ¡Así que gracias!**  
- **¡Galleta! ¡Muchas gracias!**  -La chica dio un saltito. - **La próxima vez que vengas a la tienda te haré un 5% de descuento.**  
-  **¿Sólo un 5%...?** -Murmuró Chirithy.  
Galleta miró de reojo sobre su hombro y volvió a sonreír, ofreciendo un segundo envoltorio a su compañero.  
-  **Ten.**  
-  **¿Eh? ¿Para mi?**  
-  **¡Sí!**  
- **¡Yay! ¡Galleta eres el mejor!** -Soltó el animalito, abrazandolo por las mejillas. El chico soltó una suave risita.  
Algodón ladeó la cabeza.  
- **Entonces el tercero…**  
Galleta se sonrojó un poco.  
-  **Es para Kuma…  
**- **¡Oh! ¡Entonces tenemos que buscarlo!** -Asintió fuertemente la chica. - **¡Separémonos! ¡No puede andar muy lejos!**

Los tres se separaron por la plaza y las calles de alrededor. No es como si pudiese pasar desapercibido con su enorme cabeza de oso, pero como habían venido compañeros de otras uniones quizás era un poco más complicado llegar a verlo.  
De pronto, entre los extravagantes peinados del resto de personas consiguió distinguir una cabeza de peluche azul con orejas de oso. Sus ojos se iluminaron por completo y salió corriendo hacia la persona con una enorme sonrisa.  
-  **¡Kuma! ¡Te encontré!**  -Soltó lanzándose encima para acariciarlo, pero con cuidado de no estropear su chocolate.  
Sin embargo, sintió que había algo raro con él. Para empezar llevaba el traje completo de oso el cual se lo había visto en contadas ocasiones, sobretodo desde que le dijo que estaba monísimo y que parecía un peluche gigante. Y después, no intentó esquivarlo como solía hacer, si no que abrió los brazos gustosamente para abrazar su cuerpecito. Lo que le convenció por fin de que este no era su Kuma fue cuando levantó el rostro para ver una adorable carita dibujada en la máscara de oso con dos puntitos por ojos.  
-  **¡Haha! ¡Hola, hola!** -Saludó una voz de chica desde su interior.  
Galleta se apartó rápidamente, avergonzado.  
-  **Oh. L-Lo siento. No… Yo no… Pensaba que eras… Un amigo…** -Se trabó con sus propias palabras, intentando explicarse.  
La muchacha soltó una risita quitándose la máscara de oso. Detrás de ella, encontró a una joven que no había visto en su vida. Tenía la piel oscura y el pelo de color chocolate recogido en un moño. Unas gafas de sol con forma de corazón ocultaban sus ojos, a pesar de que era de noche, pero aún así podía ver una expresión amigable en su rostro.  
-  **Debes tener amigos muy raritos para haberme confundido con uno.**  -Comentó, mascando chicle. - **Tu eres… ¡No me lo digas! Hm… ¡De Vulpes!**  
- **¡Error! ¡Soy de Anguis!**  -El chico infló el pecho, orgulloso.  
-  **¿Eeeeh? No doy ni una.**  -Murmuró ella con un quejido. - **¡Venga! ¡Si adivinas de dónde soy yo te doy uno de esos!**  
Señaló con la cabeza un globo con forma de corazón. Galleta entrecerró los ojos y empezó a pensar. Pensó, pensó, hasta que pasado casi un minuto por fin se decidió a responder.  
-  **Eres de Ursus, ¿verdad?**  
-  **¿EH? ¿Eres adivino?**  -Soltó, desconcertada.  
-  **Bueno… Por algún motivo vas vestida de oso, ¿verdad?**  
La muchacha soltó un sonido de sorpresa exagerado.  
- **¡Eres un detective entonces!**  
-  **Que va…**  -Galleta soltó una risita nerviosa, recibiendo un globo.  
-  **¡Buen trabajo! Nos veremos por ahí, um... Um… ¿Me has dicho tu nombre?**  
-  **Soy Galleta.** -Se presentó. La chica se volvió a colocar la cabeza de oso.  
-  **¡Encantada, Galleta! ¡Yo soy Jojo!**  
Y con eso se fue por su camino, repartiendo globos a otros portadores de llave espada. Parecía una mascota contratada por Ursus para divertir a los demás, pero por algún motivo le dio la sensación de que Jojo lo estaba haciendo por cuenta propia.

Se giró para seguir buscando a Kuma, pero sus ojos chocaron con unos de color rojo que le juzgaban. El mismo color, la misma forma, pero diferente expresión que los suyos. Una muchacha de pelo grisáceo lo observaba con mala cara. Una cara que conocía bien.  
- **¡Anda, hola!**  -Saludó el chico con tranquilidad, pero podía sentir su corazón acelerarse por los nervios.  
-  **Galleta.**  -Devolvió el saludo la muchacha, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
Justo delante de él tenía a su hermana gemela, Gofre. Gofre era una buena hermana. Siempre lo había apoyado, sobretodo cuando más la necesitaba, pero su relación había acabado en malos términos cuando Galleta abandonó los Vulpes. Ahora ella se había quedado ahí, mientras que el chico había sido trasladado a Anguis.  
-  **¡Estás muy guapa!** -Comentó intentando romper el silencio incómodo. Su hermana llevaba un vestido con tela oscura formando chocolate. Era parecido al suyo.  
-  **Gracias. Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.**  
Y de nuevo silencio.  
-  **Um…**  
Intentó buscar un tema de conversación, o al menos una forma de salir de ahí sin que fuera demasiado raro, pero se le adelantó Gofre.  
-  **¿Te va bien en tu Unión nueva?**  
-  **¡Oh, sí! ¿Sabes? ¡Soy de los mejores!**  
La chica bufó.  
-  **Me alegro mucho, aunque francamente es lo mínimo que podías hacer. Después de todo es una unión que…**  -Se interrumpió a sí misma. No quería hacer esto. Estaba intentando ser amable. - **Me… Me alegro.**  
-  **¿Qué tal…? Bueno… ¿Cómo os va a vosotros? Seguís siendo líderes en conseguir Lux.** -Murmuró él.  
- **Va bien.**  
-  **Eso es bueno…**  
Y con eso la conversación pareció acabar. Galleta suspiró y volvió a girarse una vez más para marcharse, pero sintió alguien agarrando su brazo. Su hermana lo estaba sujetando antes de que pudiera irse.  
-  **Um…**  -Parecía no saber muy bien qué decir. - **Te ves… Um… Bueno… Me alegro de haberte visto… Lo digo en serio.**  
Galleta le sonrió.  
-  **¡Um! Pues… ¡Pues…! ¡Tengo algo para ti!** -Gofre levantó una ceja, confusa cuando su hermano le entregó un envoltorio brillante de color rojo. - **¡Es…! ¡Es chocolate! ¡Lo he hecho yo! Um… Un amigo de mi Unión dijo que hoy hay que hacer regalos a la gente especial para ti, así que…**  
La chica sonrió dulcemente. Era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa en mucho tiempo.  
- **Galleta…** -Murmuró. - **Gracias…**  
-  **¡Claro! ¡No hay problema! Nos veremos más por ahí, ¿verdad?**  
Pareció dudar un momento, pero sus ojos rojos volvieron al envoltorio.  
-  **Supongo… Que nos veremos más… Sí…** -Masculló.  
-  **¡Genial! ¡Hasta luego, Gofre!**  
-  **Adiós…**  
Y con eso salió corriendo, dejando atrás a su gemela bastante satisfecha.

Siguió buscando con la mirada, y tardó exactamente diez minutos en darse cuenta.  
- **¡ESPERA! ¡NO!**  
Le había dado a Gofre su último envoltorio con chocolate. Oficialmente se había quedado sin regalo para Kuma. ¡Era precisamente al que quería darle un regalo en este día! Y no es como si pudiera ir a pedirle a uno de sus amigos que le devolvieran el chocolate…  
-  **Oh, no… Que problema…**  -Murmuró, derrotado.  
Se acercó a la fuente de chocolate, sentándose en el borde con tristeza. Aún le quedaba el globo de Jojo, pero… De verdad quería que Kuma probase su chocolate. Lo había estado preparando todo el día sólo para él. Suspiró lastimosamente, cuando alguien llamó su atención.  
- **¡Ahí estás! De verdad… Siempre estás por ahí menos cuando te estoy buscando.**  
Levantó el rostro para ver a un chico de pelo naranja y orejas de perro mirarlo fijamente desde arriba. Parecía molesto. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era Kuma. No era común verlo sin su cabeza de oso, y menos en público. Iba vestido con una ropa parecida a la que quería comprar para él. Así que él era el "alguien" que Algodón le mencionó.  
-  **Oh.**  
-  **¿Cómo que "oh"?**  -El chico se sentó a su lado con un suspiro. - **Algodón dijo que me estabas buscando. Me he dado toda la prisa que pude con la misión, pero… Ya sabes como van las cosas.**  
- **No pasa nada… ¡Pero, Kuma! ¡Lo siento mucho, yo…!**  
-  **Toma.** -Antes de poder decir nada más, su cara se llenó de pétalos de rosas. Kuma había apartado el rostro, pero aún así pudo distinguir sus mejillas teñirse de rojo. Le estaba ofreciendo un ramo de rosas. - **Feliz San Valentín… Y todo eso…**  
Galleta tardó unos segundos en coger el ramo de sus manos con timidez. Poco a poco una sonrisita traviesa se fue formando en sus labios.  
- **Kuma…**  
-  **¡Antes de que digas nada…! Es solo para darte las gracias. Porque me regalaste el pendiente de Peter Pan y todo eso. Es solo un agradecimiento. No lo interpretes de ninguna otra forma, ¿queda claro?**  
Pero Galleta ya no lo estaba escuchando. Solo admirada el ramo con una expresión de satisfacción total en su rostro.  
- **¡Muchas gracias!**  -Se detuvo un momento. - **Yo también tenía algo para ti, pero… Han pasado cosas y al final me he quedado sin nada.**  
-  **¿Eh? ¿Para qué tendrías que darme nada…?**  -Murmuró avergonzado el pelirrojo, volviendo a apartar el rostro.  
-  **¡Pero he tenido una idea!** -Dio un salto de la fuente, ofreciéndole su mano. - **Kuma. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Algodón me ha enseñado a hacer chocolate. Puedo hacerte todo el que quieras.**  
-  **¿Chocolate? No, gracias. No me gustan las cosas dulces.**  
-  **Oh…**  
Galleta agachó el rostro con tristeza. Fue a apartar su mano, pero antes de poder hacer nada Kuma la tomó con fuerza levantándose también.  
-  **Podemos ir a cenar algo si te parece mejor.**  
El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa preciosa que jamás había visto en él, y Galleta sintió como si su corazón se saltara un latido.  
- **Eso suena bien.**


End file.
